TDA Episode 1: Monster Cash
Chris: welcome, fans of Total Drama Island, I am here to bring you season 2! It's called Total Drama Action, we are here at this abandoned movie lot and we will be having 14 of our previous contestants competing this season the other 8, are well lets say losers and are on the sidelines. Who will win the million this season? Find out right now on, Total Drama, Action! Normal intro A giant bus stops in front of the film lot The 14 cast mates get off Rocky: finally off that cramped bus Chase: I think I saw a rat Austin: ew, disgusting Tundra: hey haha I remember Blizzard isn't competing Rocky: weight lifted off our shoulders Colin: but that thing is still here He points to Ryan Ryan: I AM NOT A THING Jared: I need to use the bathroom where is it? Marshall: like we will know Jared: I was hoping someone did Skye: none of us have been here before Ryan: no duh smart one Lilac: this place is a little spooky Topher: I am glad we are on a movie set, I can finally show people my amazing face! Porter: weirdo Chris drives over in a golf cart Chris: get in my friends Benny: I can assure you we are not you're friends Chris: just get in here now Everyone gets in and Chris drives around the film lot Chris: this season we will be having movie related challenges Shimmer: wow Sherlock I didn't know that Chris: OK YOU CAN SHUT UP! He stops the cart Chase: ow my face dangit Chris: thank SHIMMER! Everyone: thanks Shimmer! Shimmer: wow Chris, throw me under the bus Tundra: so is there a challenge everyday? Chris: glad you asked it and no Chase: so um... Chris: QUIET! Everyone stops and looks at him Chris: the challenges will revolve around like horror, sci fi Jared: obviously Chris: OK YOU CAN GO HOME IF YOU WANT TO Jared: ok I will shut up Chris: GOOD! Benny: so um do we have to dress up and crap like that? Chris: no, well in the super hero yes Shimmer: lovely Chris: anyways look to your left They turn Rocky: uh what happened to that building Chris: apparently the people who used this before let a giant monster out Jared: UH WHAT!? Skye: that isn't good Topher: hopefully he won't scratch my face Tundra: seriously still on this stuff? Topher: my face is special Benny: not really Topher: YES IT IS Chris: WILL YOU SHUT UP! The ground shakes Chase: oh crud Ryan: IT'S THE MONSTER! Marshall: RUN! Everyone starts running Jared: where do we go! Austin: like we will know Jared: I WAS HOPING! Lilac: ah watch out everyone it's coming! Shimmer: we are so dead Rocky: NO CHRIS IS! Marshall: we need a escape route Skye: like where would that be? Porter: IT'S BEHIND US RUN!!!!!!! Tundra: TO WHERE THOUGH? Rocky: I don't want to die! Topher: neither does my face! Austin: ok look at me, shut up with that crap Topher: fine, just for a little bit Shimmer: NO FOREVER Topher: ok geez no need to be harsh The monster grabs Topher Topher: NO NO NO NO Tundra: finally he is gone Chris: DID I FORGET TO MENTION THAT THE 2 WINNERS WIN AND VOTE SOMEONE OFF Rocky: I MUST WIN! Ryan: not happening sucker Colin: OH REALLY! Colin jumps onto Ryan Ryan: GET OFF ME LOSER Rocky: nice one Colin! Chase: come on Skye follow me Lilac: ah watch it! Benny: MOVE IT! Shimmer: YO FIRST Shimmer pushes Benny onto the ground Benny: YOU!!! Shimmer: oopsie Benny: THAT WAS ON PURPOSE! The monster grabs Benny Benny: LET ME GO! Shimmer: tootles She laughs and runs away Chris: that's 2 down Ryan: I am getting sleepy Austin: watch out dude Ryan: RUN AROUND ME THEN! Colin: wow Skye: come on Chase we can do this Chase: YEAH CHASE IS ON THE CASE! Chase runs into a pole Skye: seriously Chase He falls onto the ground Skye: get up Rocky: hey need a hand Chase: fine is me Rocky: apparently you do Skye: I got it trust me Austin: OUTTA MY WAY Jared: YEAH SCOOT SQUIDWARD Rocky: squidward? Chris: the first contestant to the trailers wins! Austin: BUT WHERE ARE THEY Chris: figure it out Jared: WOW CHRIS WOW! Marshall: how cruel Tundra: very mean! Chris: COME TO THE TRAILERS COME ON! Colin: WHERE ARE THEY! Chris: INFRONT OF YOU! Rocky: OUTTA HERE Rocky runs into the trailer Ryan: what a idiot Chris: congrats, that was just a know the area challenge, no elimination Austin: oh wow Chris: yep, who will go home next time on Total Drama Action! Jared: lol Chris: really? Jared: yeah Chris: FINE! Colin: um isn't the episode over Chris: this is our second season, who will be gone tomorrow on Total Drama Action! Jared: much better Category:TDA Episodes